Hidden Pasts: Majestics
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Each team has secrets it likes to keep hidden and the Majestics are no exception. However, they're about to tell all and they're leaving it up to Oliver to get the job done right. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

blitzkreig50889: well, here's another fic. I'm not entirely sure what to consider it yet, but let me know what you think of it all the same. Anyway, as you already know, I don't own beyblade or its characters. I just own my plot ideas and OCS which may show up in my fics at any point. Enjoy the fic!

Hidden Pasts: Majestics

Prologue

Everyone has seen their fair share of horrors, whether it be seeing someone become injured in a car crash, seeing someone have brain surgery, or seeing someone die. These horrors never go away. And what's worse, is that I'm doomed to live these horrors.

Okay, maybe I should back up a little bit so I don't scare anyone off. It would be rather awful if I did that now wouldn't it? Don't answer that. Anyway, I guess the best place to start would be at the beginning. Hn, wonder how many times people see that written or have it said to them in a day? What I guess I'm trying to say is that I'm really not all that different from anyone else.

And there I go with the jumping ahead again. It's a little hard for someone to understand what's going on or what I'm talking about if they don't know who l am, right? So, I guess I'll start there, and I'm going to try my hardest not to sound like my teammates, not that I'll likely succeed, but if I know myself half as well as I think I do, this shouldn't be that hard.

Oops, I forgot to introduce myself again, didn't I? Sorry about that. I can be such an airhead at times. Guess it comes from being a blonde. And with that note, I'm going to quit my rambling and get straight to the point.

My name is, Oliveri Polanski, or just plain Oliver if that makes things easier. Blame my mother on the strangeness of my name and thank my teammates for coming up with the simpler nickname. Why I didn't think of it myself is beyond me. Must have been having another of my rare blonde moments. For six years of my life.

Okay, just ignore that last part and pay more attention to what I'm about to say (or is it more appropriate to say type?). Anyway, my name is Oliver, I'm an international beyblader and French champion of the sport. I'm blonde (much to my disgust), am about five feet ten inches tall, and despite my hair color, I'm rather intelligent. I wouldn't be the starter blader for my team otherwise. Add to that that I'm a Majestic/Imperial Knight, and I think that says quite a bit. Well, almost. I also have a bit beast, Unicolyon. I'm pretty sure his name gives away what type of creature he is, and yes, despite being a unicorn, he is male! Bit beasts always match the gender of their blader. Always. Okay, maybe not always, but that's a different story for the time being.

Anyway, to get to the point. As you can tell, I tend to ramble on a lot. Okay, maybe not a lot, but excessively. A lot really is an understatement. And as you can tell, I get distracted easily. Definitely not a good thing, so back to the point I was trying to make.

Many stories, fanmail (and yes I'm not exaggerating. My teammates and I get fanmail everyday that deals with odd stories about us and whoever the writer is, typically a rabid female fangirl, although there have been some guys.), and even some rather lousy magazine and newspaper articles, have been told about my teammates and myself. How we became a team, what the hell happened to us at the end of our championship reign, why the hell we suddenly dropped off the radar, ecetera, ecetera. I think you get my point. My job in writing this story if you want to call it that, is to clear up those annoying questions (with as little rambling as possible if I can), and explain how things truly happened. After all, a team like the one I'm a part of just doesn't up and appear out of nowhere.

So that leaves us with the next part; the actual story of our beginning. It should seem simple, but it isn't. Well, it sorta is, but it sorta isn't. Never mind. I'll only confuse you. What I guess I'm trying to say, is that this story is not your typical story of beginnings. After all, most beginnings either start with extreme tragedy or extreme joy.

Okay, I'm rambling again, aren't I? Let me try things in a simpler way. Our past is a complete and total mystery to the world. We know everything that happened, and after much debate and arguing, I was chosen to tell _our_ story to you. Unfortunately, our past wasn't the most pleasant one despite our lifestyles. So, without further ado, here's the _**TRUE**_ story of my teammates, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, and yes myself, Oliver, and the formation of the team that would become the Majestics and later the Imperial Knights, with all of the gory details of our pasts.

blitzkreig50889: well, there's the prologue for you. As you can tell, when I wrote the title I hinted at there being other fics. I think I'll do a series or something like this for each of the beyblade teams, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I started with the Majestics as they were the first team (after the Bladebreakers of course) that I saw. Since I saw these guys in the show first, I figured I'd start with them, as I'm pretty sure I know them the best amongst the blading teams. Hope you enjoyed the prologue and please remember to review!

**Note: This entire fic is simply a matter of opinion. I have no clue as to how the Majestics were formed, considering the bladers had to have met somewhere for them to "get along" with one another as they did in the anime. I strongly suggest that if you don't like OCS that you do not read this fic. I intend to bring the Black Thorns in as they eventually team up with the Majestics to become the Imperial Knights. On top of that, this fic will have areas where there is self harming points. I strongly suggest that if you are in the slightest bit squeamish about blood and gory details that you do not read this fic. It's not for the faint of heart and a lot of the self harm scenes will come from outside sources such as books and informational tv shows. Please do not try anything that I describe in this fic in later chapters. IT IS NOT SAFE AND SHOULD BE AVOIDED! Other than those points, there will be points where I'll bring in areas of different languages, which will be italisized. I'll be sure to tell you at the beginning of the chapter what language will be used and to provide translations if I can at the end of each chapter. Keep in mind throughout the fic that I consider the Majestics to be very adept at speaking several languages besides their own native languages, and hence the reason the Black Thorns or the Majestics themselves will speak in different languages when addressing one another. Most of the time they'll speak in English but there will be points where their native languages will be expressed. Other than that, please enjoy the fic!**


	2. Chapter 1

blitzkreig50889: well, here's chapter one to the new fic Hidden Pasts: Majestics. So, to get straight to the point, here's the fic. If you need to see the disclaimer, just look at the prologue. Oh and there will be a very tiny amount of French in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter One

_October 15, 1984, Berlin, Germany_

Our story starts in October of 1984 in Germany. Robert's birth year to be exact. After all, since he's the oldest member of the team it made sense for everything to start then.

Robert is the sixth child of his parents and is a twin. He's the older of the two, but he does have a twin all the same. Not that he'd ever say as much as he and his twin are about as different as night and day. He also has three older sisters and two older brothers, all of which he refuses to admit he has. But then, that's just how Robert is.

Anyway, back to the point I was trying to make. In this October, the first Majestic is born. That may sound a little weird, but true it is all the same. Robert at that point wouldn't normally seem like an important being. However, as the years went on, half a year before Celina and two before Johnny, Robert proved he could pretty much do the impossible. On a very terrifying regular basis. I'll explain this point better later on.

_May 12, 1985, Warsaw, Poland_

On this date, Celina Starinski was born. She's already naturally strong and the only child her parents ever had due to difficulties with her birth and fear of those same difficulties occuring with another child. At this point in time she has no idea of what her future has in store for her and who she'll eventually find herself "attached" to.

_November 5, 1986, Glasgow, Scotland_

At this point, I don't think I need to tell you who was born. I think the date says it all, but I'll continue on. Johnny was given a miracle life on this date. By all accounts, he shouldn't be alive today, but he is. What's shocking about Johnny is that he has a heart condition. A very nasty condition at that. Not that he'd admit it or show it.

Anyway, back to the story. At this point in time, Johnny's already been exposed to his future bit beast, Salamolyon. Thanks to the salamander's shocking healing abilities Johnny was able to get through several difficult years of life and get the necessary treatments he needed to repair the damage to his heart he'd been born with. And yes, even at this point in time, he was already showing his personality and his ego off (just don't ever tell him I told you this or he'll kill me for sure), which is something his three siblings, Sabre, Tyler, and Jayson never let him forget. However, at this point, Jayse, as Enrique and I like to call Jayson, was not yet born.

_May 31, 1987, London, England_

Cassandra Black, or Cass for short entered the world this day. Like Johnny she was born with her personality and has continued to give her opinions bluntly. And like Celina, she's an only child, something she also shares in common with Samantha and Julia. However, she also has a far different background from the rest of us, which I'll expose to you all later.

And if things weren't completely clear, she's also "attached" herself to Johnny and has managed on several occasions to best the Scot in certain...matters. I think that says all that needs to be said there. Anyway, continuing on.

_April 1, 1989, Rome, Italy_

At this point, it's been four years since Robert's birth, three since Celina's, two since Johnny's, and a year and a half since Cass's. It's also Enrique's turn to shine (figuratively speaking of course). Unfortunately, like Johnny, he had a rough birth that resulted in some spinal damage. By all accounts, he hadn't been expected to crawl, let alone walk, run, jump, or do any other activities that required free movement. Enrique, being Enrique, of course did the impossible, and continues to live up to that odd ability of his to agily escape any person sent to follow him daily, despite attempts from his older and younger sisters to stop him.

What's even more interesting, is that Amphylyon was present for his birth, but was not immediately present as a bit beast until sometime later. He also kept himself hidden from Griffolyon, Salamolyon, and Unicolyon before becoming an integral part of the team's development. That too will be explained later.

_April 30, 1989, Madrid, Spain_

Now here's where things really get interesting. Most would expect that Samantha would follow after Enrique, as that's how the other Black Thorns were. Well, not exactly following after...Never mind. I'll only confuse you. What I'm trying to say is that the Black Thorns were actually trained by us Majestics, just unknowingly. In that type of situation you would then expect them to line up in order of age the same way we do (see above members if you don't know what I'm trying to explain). However, in this case, Samantha is actually younger than Julia! That's right, Julia is older than Samantha, which means she's older than me. Kinda scary to think I'm "attached" to someone older than me, but hey, when you heavily "like" someone as I do her, well, you kinda ignore stuff like how much older or younger than you someone is.

Anyway, back to Julia. Julia's beginning years were much like the rest of the Black Thorns, including the number of siblings. She's an only child, although for far different reasons than Celina or Cass was exposed to. She's also someone you'll get to know rather well through the course of this story. Still, her life, is bound to get more intersting as she gets older. You want more information, you'll just have to wait. And I definitely just acted like Johnny, so please ignore any sarcasm that may have inserted itself into that last sentence.

_May 7, 1989, Paris, France_

Still continuing in order of age, I'm the next person on the list, both in who I have left to introduce and in the number of us born in the month of May. How that happened is beyond me, but it did, so you'll just have to live with that. We bladers of the Imperial Knights can't change our birthdays and probably wouldn't even if you asked us to. And that so sounded like something Johnny would say. Again. Note to self: Make sure to smack Johnny upside the head for his bad influence on self.

And I so got off track again. Another mental note to self: FOCUS!

Okay, back to what I was talking about. I don't think you need any information on me other than that like Robert, I'm also a twin. And like Robert, I'm about as different from my twin as night and day. Add to that that I'm the youngest of seven children (again something similar I share with Robert...okay, almost share with him) and I think you get the picture. And before you think "that had to be awesome!" it wasn't. Being the youngest is not all it's cracked up to be. Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, I also happen to be the person who directs the odd paths that each member of the Majestics' lives takes. Just figured I'd warn you of that.

_May 24, 1989, Sweden_

Now I can get to Samantha Jerisko. Almost the youngest of us Imperial Knights, she's also the most volatile, making Cass and Johnny's outburst look like nothing more than childish tantrums. She proved it the day she was born and has continued to prove it through her nearly twenty years of life. And because of this, she's usually the person who keeps the peace amongst the team. But then again, she's the only person Johnny actually fears for his life around, so that's probably why she's been so successful.

Like the other Black Thorns, she's an only child. In particularly, an adopted one. Samantha was adopted straight from a mother that didn't want to keep her and given to a couple who were sterile. She kept the surname of her original parents, as that was the mother's wish, but she was raised through and through by her adoptive parents. Why they only adopted one child is beyond me, but Samantha's never seemed to mind, so I guess it doesn't matter.

_June 8, 1989, Glasgow, Scotland_

The final member of our group, or who will eventually be a part of our group of bladers, is Jayse, Johnny's younger brother. Jayse has been surrounded by each of us Majestics since his birth. It makes sense for us to make him a part of the team in the very near future. But in the mean time, he needs to work better with his bit beast and his newly found blading skills.

Jayse, like Johnny, is Scottish and althletic. That's where the similarities end. Unlike his brother, he's very level headed unless provoked, something only Lavender, another possible member to the team once she's done with some stuff in Egypt and recognizes Jayse as her boyfriend (which is something Jayse hasn't said to anyone although as long as one isn't blind, the truth is right in front of their face; he's completely wrapped around her little finger, even though she hasn't realized that any more than he has), is able to do. He's also very laid back and isn't rushed into anything. But despite his personality, he's extremely intelligent, so much so, that he puts his brother, Robert, Enrique and I to shame with our own intelligence levels. Johnny more so than the rest of us. Still, we're his teammates if nothing else, and (yes I know this is about to sound weird) we love him for it.

At this point you're probably thinking, "Get on with it already!" I definitely agree with you. So, without any further waste of time, as I'm sure you're tired of hearing me ramble, our story begins.

As I said earlier, it all began on Robert's birthday way back in 1984. Robert, like Johnny, Enrique, and myself, wasn't born easily and Griffolyon was drawn in to help with the birth. What the griffin didn't know at that point in time was that his future "master" was about to be born that very night. As all bit beats do when they've been on Earth awhile, Griffolyon helped Robert's mother out with birthing her twin boys, Robert first, and then Orion. Immediately, Griffolyon realized that his future, and final, "master" had been brought into the world, something that terrified, and excited the griffin immensely. Of course, like most bit beasts of his age, one would have to choke the admission out of Griffolyon before he'd ever admit it.

Anyway, Griffolylon knew in an instant that things were about to change. He immediately sent for Unicolyon and Salamolyon, both of which were still waiting for their true "masters." Amphylyon at this point didn't even exist, which I'll explain that later as well. Still, Griffolyon set into motion the makings for the future beyblade team known as the Majestics when he called for Unicolyon and Salamolyon to ask their advice in handling and caring for his new "master." And if my using the word "master" in quotes was a bit strange to you, think of it this way: Not a single member of the Imperial Knights likes to be called "master" or "mistress" by our bit beasts. We consider it derrogatory on the bit beast and refuse to answer them (in most cases) if they call us such.

Still, there's much I have left to tell you and as I've rambled on enough for today (and probably succeeded in doing what I told myself I wouldn't do; boring you), I'll leave the rest of my tale to be told in memories. But we'll save that for another day. After all, the best is yet to come and I don't want to tell it to you after you've heard the boring details of our beginnings. That most certainly wouldn't be fair, now would it?

Of course, if you wish to hear more...well, I'm sure you'll definitely hear it all rather soon. So, until another day, hopefully far more interesting than today was, _au revoire_.

blitzkreig50889: well, I'm going to apologize if this chapter was a little on the boring side. Scratch that, I know it was boring, but I promise the next chapter won't be as boring and everything will make sense. I'm also going to apologize for any confusion this chapter may have caused and I'll try and make sure there's no confusing sections in any of my other chapters for this fic. Still, please review!

**Note: **_**"Au revoire" **_**if I spelled it right,**__**is French for goodbye. You've probably noticed that Oliver tends to use certain words in quotes. When he used the word "master" in quotes, he was showing his disgust over the term that his bit beast, and the rest of the Imperial Knights' bit beasts use when addressing their bladers. The same is true for the word "mistress." When he used the word "attached" he was saying the word had another meaning. In this particular case, it means "In love with" or "to end up falling in love with." The word "like" in reality means "love," as long as it's used with a word such as "heavily, extremely, or immensely." In all other instances, it's meaning stays as "like" and does not become "love." However, Oliver, being a rather awkward guy when it comes to things like that, doesn't typically say things as he should, hence why he uses quotes. He's trying to tell you something without actually saying it, which tends to make him a little confusing. Add to that the fact he's a difficult character for me to write and I think you can understand why things get confusing at certain points where they shouldn't be. Then there's their birthdates. I have no actual clue as to when they were born, but for some reason when I was searching for possible birthdates for them in my head, those are the dates I came up with. If you don't like them, you don't have to use them. However, should you find their actual birthdates, please tell me. Hopefully that cleared up any confusion there may have been, but if not, please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 2

blitzkreig50889: continuing on with the next chapter for my current fic, here's chapter two. I hope this fic goes a bit better as the chapters continue, so I really do encourage you to review soon, if you haven't already. Anyway, on to other matters. Here's chapter two. The usual disclaimer is posted in the prologue and as always, enjoy the chapter! Oh, and there will be some Spanish and what I think is Japanese (at least according to a friend it is).

Chapter Two

As I mentioned last time in my writing (or should I call it typing instead?), the teams to later become known as the Majestics and Black Thorns, and eventually the Imperial Knights, all began the day Robert was born and Griffolyon called for advice from Salamolyon and Unicolyon. However, at this point, things become rather difficult to explain. After all, I wasn't alive then and Robert didn't have coherant thoughts yet. It's at this point, that I'm going to allow memories from Griffolyon, Salamolyon, and Unicolyon to take over. So if you're not currently sitting (although why you wouldn't be is beyond me), I suggest you do so now, for this may be a bit lengthy.

(Flashback)

_October 15, 1984, Berlin Germany_

Griffolyon hadn't the slightest clue in the world as to what had called him. One moment he'd been asleep, quite peacefully for a change, and the next he'd had an earsplitting sound enter his range of hearing. In fact, it sounded like a human woman screaming.

Although he wasn't meant to act as a search and rescue party, Griffolyon uncoiled from his relaxed position in his blade and left it in the smallest physical form he could manage. After all, if there really was some danger, he didn't want to scare off the person or possible persons he was trying to help.

Quickly and quietly, he followed the faint echos of the screaming woman. He could tell she was in pain and quite a distance from the castle in Berlin. After several minutes, about half an hour, Griffolyon found himself standing almost invisibly outside one of the most prestigious hospitals in Berlin.

Baffled, Griffolyon sat down and tried to figure out why he'd been drawn to the hospital. It didn't make sense for him to be drawn to a screaming woman when she was already in the best place she could be for any injury she might have. That thought made him wonder is one of the females he was charged with guarding was inside the hospital. It might explain why he'd been drawn there.

Interested but still confused, Griffolyon jumped into the air and searched for a possible open window. At first, he didn't see any, but the sudden sound of a woman screaming a second time led him to the only open window of the building. A quick glance inside showed him exactly why he'd been drawn to the hospital. The lady of the castle, the wife of his most recent master, was giving birth to her sixth and seventh children.

That thought brought him up short. Giving birth?

The idea made him shudder. Still, he knew he'd have to go in as soon as the nurse currently in the room left. Then he'd be able to attend to the master's wife. His master would be rather displeased if he didn't make sure she and her children were alive and healthy. The memory of what had happened last time after the last difficult birth was enough to ensure that Griffolyon entered the hospital room through the barely opened window.

The smell of the room insulted Griffolyon's rather weak sense of smell. Although it shocked Griffolyon to be able to smell anything when that had been the last thing he was meant to do, he walked up to the woman sitting on a nearby hospital bed in obvious pain. The master's wife was most certainly in pain, more so this time than any of the other times. Griffolyon felt an odd sense of pity for the woman run through his veins. It was sad that she'd been forced to continue having children thanks to a stupid dumbass of a doctor telling her not to get her tubes tied. _"Asshole,"_ Griffolyon thought venomously.

Gently, Griffolyon jumped up onto the bed. The lady was most certainly having difficulty giving birth to what Griffolyon knew to be twin boys. Carefully, he walked along side of her left leg and up to her hip. It was as far as he could go without possibly stepping on her arm. Then, just as carefully, he slowly laid down beside her, keeping an ear on alert for any sound of an approaching nurse as he did a quick check on the babies' health. Both were fine, healthy boys despite the length of time it was taking to deliver them. Pleased with the results, Griffolyon started to move away from the woman, only to be grabbed roughly by what he recognized as his master's hands.

"Get out of here," the master snapped. Griffolyon started to obey, but again he was grabbed. This time the lady had grabbed a hold of him, but she had wrapped her fingers in his feathers/fur gently. He hesitated in his leaving motion, not wanting to cause her any harm.

"Please don't send him away," she pleaded with her husband. "He was only making sure the boys were okay, and..."

"And?" her husband prompted.

"For a moment, when he was examining them to make sure they were healthy, the pain went away. I was finally able to breathe without having to do so between clenched teeth. When you tried to send him away, the pain returned."

The master frowned, as if he really didn't want Griffolyon anywhere near his wife as she gave birth. But, after a pleading glance from his wife, he relented and allowed the griffin to stay next to his wife. After all, the less pain she was put through, the better.

His wife smiled slightly before wincing as the first of the twins began to move towards the birth canal. "Here we go," she hissed out. Her husband rushed from the room to grab a doctor and a nurse, all three of them rapidly returning once he'd done so. At the sight of Griffolyon sitting calmly beside the laboring woman, the doctor raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Griffolyon, he knew, had been here before. Five times before.

Finally, after thirty agonizing minutes, both twins had been born. Griffolyon found himself wrapped up in a grateful hug from the lady and receiving an appreciative pat on his wings from his master.

"Here, take a good look at them," the lady whispered in the griffin's ear. "After all, you helped me birth them."

Griffolyon wasn't sure if he wanted to go that far with the amount of aid he'd given her, but he didn't correct her. He took a very cautious look at the youngest child, which she was holding. She'd been holding the older child before she had handed him to her husband to hold, wanting to be the first to hold both of her children. The one she was currently holding was to be named Orion. The older was Robert. After a moment, she switched children, passing Orion over to his father in exchange for Robert. As he had with the other child, he took a quick cautious look as this child as well. There however, was a small problem. With this child, he found he couldn't seem to force himself to look away. A sigh from his master finally managed to give him the will to look away from the newborn.

"So that's the way of it, enh?" the master said quietly. "Well, I knew it had to happen sooner or later. Take Robert's left hand and place it directly over Griffolyon's heart, dear," he suddenly instructed his wife. Griffolyon jerked upright in shock. It couldn't be!

While Griffolyon was distracted, the lady placed the newborn's left hand against the griffin's now rapidly beating heart. A soft light illuminated the crystal that sat in his armor. It most certainly was.

Terrified, and oddly excited, Griffolyon let loose a mental call to his Western European brethren in Scotland and France. _"Salamolyon! Unicolyon! Help!"_

The salamander and unicorn answered immediately. Griffolyon, after a quick glance at his soon to be former master and the master's wife, excused himself from the hosptial room and its shocked staff. He darted out the window and back to the castle as fast as he could go before finally answering back the salamander and unicorn's calls. _"Get to the castle immediately. I have something to tell you."_

In a matter a moments, Salamolyon and Unicolyon arrived, both using the aerial link Griffolyon had magically sent them in order to arrive quickly.

"What's wrong?" Salamolyon inquired instantly. Despite being as small as he was, he overlooked Griffolyon's still glowing crystal in his armor.

"I'd say that glowing crystal is, Salamolyon," Unicolyon answered, having seen Griffolyon's glowing crystal. "And I think that's why he called us here."

Salamolyon took a good look at it before staring at the crystal in shock. _"Dios!"_ the salamander exclaimed in spanish, his shock evident now in his face and voice.

Griffolyon nodded is head in agreement. "My thoughts exactly. My question for you two is what in all living hell do I do now?!"

"Well, for starters, I'd stay calm," Unicolyon advised. "You won't help your future and final master out if you keel over."

"Thanks for the support," Griffolyon muttered sarcastically. "Anything else you'd like to add, such as something that I don't know that can be used to make this situation easier."

Salamolyon and Unicolyon exchanged looks. "Good question," Salamolyon mumbled. "To be honest with you, I don't know what to tell you Griffolyon. Unicolyon's advise is what I would've told you as well."

The griffin muttered a few nasty german explitives under his breath, causing Salamolyon and Unicolyon to wince.

"Ouch," Salamolyon murmured. "I'd hate to be whoever you just cursed out." Griffolyon glared at the salamander, but he didn't say anything. There was just flat out nothing to say.

"Now what do we do?" Unicolyon queried. "With...what was the child's name Griffolyon?" Unicolyon asked the question after a swift pause. He wanted to say something else, but he couldn't say it without knowing Griffolyon's new master's name.

"It's Robert," Griffolyon supplied as he started to pace. Salamolyon groaned at the griffin's pacing, knowing Griffolyon wouldn't stop until he calmed himself down, giving the salamander a headache in the process.

"Robert," Unicolyon repeated quietly before continuing on with his earlier thought. "What I was trying to say earlier was that with Robert your new master, Griffolyon, that you might want to stay in the background for a little while. Maybe in a few days, weeks, months, heck, maybe even years, you'll know what to do. After all, Robert is human, and it'll take him awhile to be able to communicate with you. I look at it as an unfortunate trial and error situation. You're going to have to try things before you'll know what you can do with or around Robert."

"That's not very comforting, Unicolyon."

Strangely, Unicolyon managed a shrug. "I know that, but what else can I tell you? I've never been in your particular situation, and neither has Salamolyon. We're both completely at a loss."

"So now what?" Griffolyon queried.

"Now, we unfortunately wait," Salamolyon grumbled. "Here's hoping we don't screw things up."

"I'll second that," Griffolyon agreed as Salamolyon took his leave and went back to Scotland. Unicolyon nodded his head in agreement.

"It's all we have," the unicorn said sadly. "We're just going to hope it's the right thing to do." With those words, Unicolyon went back to France.

"I know," Griffolyon murmured after the unicorn's departure. "I know."

(Two years later...)

_"Griffolyon!" _Salamolyon yelled. _"Advice. Now. Please!"_

Griffolyon jerked awake at the frantic cries coming from Salamolyon. _"Salamolyon, what the-"_

_"Get to Glasgow. Now!" _Salamolyon ordered before refusing to say anything else. Griffolyon sighed and made himself move. He arrived in Scotland to see his salamander companion almost running around in circles and muttering odd oaths under his breath in Gaelic.

"Salamolyon, what the he-"

"Look!" Salamolyon interrupted as he stood long enough for Griffolyon to see what was distressing the salamander. The tiny emeralds embedded in Salamolyon's back scales were glowing brightly. Griffolyon's eyes widened slightly.

"Does that mean...?"

"What are you today? A _baka_? Yes it means that!"

At Salamolyon's outburst, Unicolyon finally arrived. "What in all heaven and earth has gotten into you, Salamolyon? You could wake the dead with your mental shouting."

"Shut it," Salamolyon snapped. "And just look for yourself." He quickly turned his body so Unicolyon could also see the glowing emeralds.

"Well," Unicolyon managed after a moment. "That now makes two out of the three of us."

"Exactly," Salamolyon hissed. "Why do you think I woke you two up in the middle of the night? Griffolyon, if you have any advice, I need to hear it now, or I'll likely kill the poor kid."

Unicolyon and Griffolyon shared a mental chuckle. Leave it to Salamolyon to over-worry about this situation.

"Relax, Salamolyon," Griffolyon said immediately. "That's the first step. You know that. You also know you're just going to have to sit back and stay out of sight for awhile."

"Yeah, I know that, but what happens if you save said new-master-to-be's life?"

"Pardon?" Unicolyon said in shock. "Did you just say "save" and "life" in the same sentence?"

"Yes, I did," Salamolyon snapped.

"Do I want to know why you interfered with the birth?" Griffolyon asked. Bit beasts were not supposed to save lives.

"I don't know why!" Salamolyon exploded. "I just know I had to do it. Just as I knew he was struggling to keep his heart beating, as if something was wrong with the heart."

"Uh-oh," Unicolyon murmured. Griffolyon shared Unicolyon's state of mind on this situation. It was at that point, that the rest of Salamolyon's words sunk in.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say something was wrong with the child's heart?" he queried. Salamolyon nodded.

Griffolyon exchanged a look with Unicolyon. "I think your theory needs revised again."

"I unfortunately agree." Unicolyon shook his head after a moment of intense thought. "Salamolyon, how did you know something was wrong with the child's heart?"

"I don't-wait, yes I do know," Salamolyon said suddenly. "It was almost as if there was a sudden mental connection, much like the one we use when communicating with one another over long distances. It seems as if he was calling to me, asking me to help him."

"And the child's name is what?" Griffolyon prompted, wanting a better understanding of what was going on.

"Jonathan. Seriously though, it was as if we had connected somehow."

"Interesting," Unicolyon whispered. "Very interesting." After a moment he shivered and shook his head again. "I think we're going to have to just..." Unicolyon paused as he searched for a way to finish his sentence.

"Be very, very, very careful?" Griffolyon supplied. Unicolyon nodded his head.

"Exactly."

"That's what I was afraid off," Salamolyon groaned. "I'm doomed." The salamander gently banged his head off of a nearby tree as Unicolyon and Griffolyon watched on.

Griffolyon glanced to the sky after a moment of watching Salamolyon bang his head off the tree. He could see the sky beginning to brighten. And if it was brightening here, it was most certainly already daylight back in Germany, which meant he had to get back and keep an eye on Robert.

"Hate to be an ass, but..."

"I get your point, Griffolyon. Get out of here before you get in trouble," Salamolyon ordered. "I need you alive if I'm to have any way of keeping Jonathan and myself alive."

Griffolyon grinned as Unicolyon chuckled. Salamolyon glared at them, before a sudden thought entered his head. "Oh! I almost forgot. Do you have any mental connection with Robert yet, Griffolyon?"

The griffin nodded. "Barely, but yes."

"Good. Now, get out of here."

Again, Griffolyon grinned before leaving. Unicolyon immitated the gesture, before he too left. Alone, Salamolyon looked back at the Glasgow mansion. Things were about to change, and the salamander wasn't sure if they were for the better, or the worse.

(End Flashback)

As you can tell, Griffolyon and Salamolyon weren't the least bit prepared for their final bladers. They also didn't know about Celina, who'd been born just seven months after Robert, and her very distant bit beast-to-be, Jess, who had yet to enter the human world despite her age and connection to Griffolyon. Obviously, Salamolyon succeeded in keeping Johnny alive and healthy, otherwise the sarcastic Scot that's my teammate wouldn't be around today. And of course, just two years later (okay, two and a half years), Enrique, Jayse, and I had our lives added to the mix.

Still, it wasn't until Robert was five, Johnny three, and Enrique, Jayse, and I were a year old that things really started to change for our bit beasts, and our destinies were actually mapped out.

blitzkreig50889: wow. That's all I can think right now. As always, please leave a review to let me know what you think of the fic and I'll update ASAP. Oh, and a quick layout for the next chapter/s goes like this: Chapter three consists of the incident that brings the Majestics into contact with one another. It also preludes to the topic of the next chapter. Chapter four will consist of a particular memory that is aptly described in two other fics, Hidden Memory Book One: The Calling, and Sea Storm Unity. Chapter five then bounces back to Europe, in particularly, Italy, and the arrival of Amphylyon.

**Note: You may have noticed that Griffolyon does not name is master before Robert or Robert's mother. This is due to a lack on knowledge on Griffolyon's part and a lack of creativity on mine. I couldn't think of any names, hence, why none are give. In the state of the translations, "Dios" means "God" in spanish, and "baka" according to a friend of mine, is supposed to mean idiot in Japanese. As to Johnny's heart issue, it's just something I tossed in to make the fic more interesting and I hope you enjoy the twist I tossed in on the Scot's life. As to the crystals glowing on Griffolyon and Salamolyon, that too is a twist I tossed in to make the story more interesting. In this fic, a glowing crystal, whether on armor (as in Griffolyon's case) or on the bit beasts actual body (as in Salamolyon's case) signifies they have reached their final master. Once the final master passes on, they do as well. If there's any questions to anything I may not have clarified, please let me know and I'll try and explain them to you as best as I can.**


End file.
